Digimon Season One Themes
by Nick Shogun1
Summary: The Digimon season one character themes. Season to come next.


Digimon 01 themes.  
  
  
Yamatos Theme  
Title:Walk On The Edge.  
We're not ready yet, just look   
If I'm right and we really get crushed   
Then what's the point?   
  
Well, if you want to I can't stop you   
Just cause you're passionate about it   
Doesn't make it right   
  
Try being a little cooler   
Cool off your head   
There's a chance of winning   
Any game   
  
I'm all right on my own   
I'll even walk the edge of a knife   
  
I'm not trying to be tough   
But I can't become enough of a kid   
To be weak   
  
I still can't find the data   
But I'll try   
Being myself   
  
So just be cool   
And don't lose to yourself   
No matter what the rules   
I'm sure you can break through   
  
Possible, impossible   
But if we're   
The chosen children   
Then we can do it   
  
I have   
A passionate heart, too   
But I just can't   
Use it as a shield   
  
I'm all right on my own   
I'll even walk the edge of a knife   
I'll even walk the edge of a knife   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mimis Theme.  
Title:Itsu demo Aeru karaThis sparkling feeling   
Is like the sun   
A droplet falls from a leaf   
Onto my eyelashes   
  
I'm with you together   
On this screen   
Hold me and let's fly   
To a far away beach   
That continues on forever   
  
The mid-day stars decorate my long hair   
Please quietly give me a dazzling kiss   
Maybe we'll become lovers when the spell is broken   
But for now I'm only in your dream   
  
Look, you'll hit that car   
I worry   
If our consciousness could fly away   
We could see each other anytime   
  
Why can't our minds   
Separate from our bodies?   
That question is so beautiful   
I'll catch you   
With a wink and kiss   
  
The dawn wind twines around my neck   
The blinds sway slightly   
  
We're living on this shining planet   
But for now I'm just in your dream   
  
The mid-day stars decorate my long hair   
Please quietly give me a dazzling kiss   
Maybe we'll become lovers when the spell is broken   
But for now I'm only in your dream   
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hikaris theme.  
Title: Holy Light.  
Things that have physical shape, aren't all there is to it   
If you clear your heart, you can see lots of things   
  
On nights when you feel like crying, wondering   
"Why was I born?"   
It's still too early   
To close your eyes   
  
Holy light, shine softly in the darkness   
And show us tomorrow's path   
Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future   
  
There are times when only sad premonitions come true   
But I want to travel everywhere, searching for happiness   
  
Words aren't enough   
On days when I pass someone   
I still believe   
That everyone has a warm heart   
  
Holy light, shine softly illuminating the world   
Embracing the Earth, as if protecting it   
Holy light, please give me a an eternal smile   
  
Holy light, shine softly in the darkness   
And show us tomorrow's path   
Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future   
True courage, eternally   
  
  
  
  
Takerus Theme   
title: Be All Right.  
This morning, like always, I rub my sleepy eyes   
And energetically say "laugh!"   
My head feels like it's still in a dream   
As I brush my teeth   
  
I wish on a star   
That I could use magic   
  
Sometimes I cry   
Because it's so vexing   
We're not alone in our world   
But I have my aspirations   
If we stay barefoot, I'm sure we'll be all right   
  
At the top of the ferris wheel   
We're near the sky   
That same sky is watching over   
Many people   
  
Will today continue tomorrow?   
If we wish for it, surely it will   
  
Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams   
Let's make friends with the weather god   
Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy   
Let me see your smile, I'm sure it'll be all right   
  
Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams   
Let's make friends with the weather god   
Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy   
Let me see your smile   
It'll always be all right...   
  
Jyous theme.  
Title:Chigau Boku ga Iru.  
I knew, I'd realized   
What it was I really wanted to do   
But I hid   
Behind my glasses   
  
If you know what the outcome will be   
Then why bother?   
That's what I used to think   
There are plenty of things   
That you can change yourself   
  
There's another me   
Overflowing the Earth   
There's another me   
Waiting in the future   
The important thing is to believe   
And to knock on that unkown door   
  
I kept quiet, even though I knew   
That I could do it   
But I was afraid   
To break the rules   
  
If it hurts you   
Then why do it?   
I made fun of people like that   
There are many things you won't understand   
Unless you get hurt   
  
There's another me   
Hidden in my heart   
There's another me   
That no one knows   
I'm sure you realize it, too   
Awaken your unknown self   
  
There's another me   
Overflowing the Earth   
There's another me   
Waiting in the future   
The important thing is to believe   
And to knock on that unkown door   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soras Theme.  
Title: Ashita wa Motto,Tommorow I'll Be.  
That time when I had a dream seems so far away   
I feel like crying more than anyone knows   
Too clumsy to convey my feelings   
I try to pretend to be strong   
  
But if I'm all alone in this world   
And love disappears instead of tears   
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held   
  
The journey is long and sometimes painful   
People are just so small   
My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see   
Even the meaning of my being here   
  
But if I clear my heart   
Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with   
I won't give up, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake   
  
But if I'm all alone in this world   
And love disappears instead of tears   
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taichis Theme.  
Title:Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite,I'll turn my courage in to wings.  
I'll turn my courage into wings   
And fly away soon   
Now matter when   
I always believe in you   
  
If I'm with you   
I can cross over to the other side of the sky   
Now matter how hard it seems   
I'm sure we'll be all right   
  
That's right   
We're unfinished dreamers   
We'l stick out our chest to the wind as we go   
  
I'll turn my courage into wings   
And fly away now   
Unafraid of making mistakes   
I'll turn my courage into wings   
And fly away soon   
Now matter when   
I always believe in you   
  
There are times when I can't be strong   
Times when I'm disappointed in myself   
But I'll keep trying   
Because I have you   
  
That's right   
We're the dreamers of the future   
We've got to make our hearts evolve, too   
  
I'll turn my courage into wings   
Let's start from here   
Even if I have to do it 100 times, I'll get it right   
I'll turn my courage into wings   
Let's start soon   
Now matter when   
I always believe in you   
  
I'll turn my courage into wings   
And fly away now   
Unafraid of making mistakes   
I'll turn my courage into wings   
And fly away soon   
Now matter when   
I always believe in you   
  
  
  
  
------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Koushiros theme.  
title:Version Up.  
Start by clicking to a dream   
Let's swim, jump to the future   
We'll go on a journey   
To find the window that reflects truth   
  
And then   
We'll be reborn anew   
And be able to forgive   
So   
Let's jump together   
To the other side of the image   
  
When I don't know what do to, I access   
And type a message on the keyboard   
To freeze my cowardly self   
Until I can fly away   
  
Now   
The sleepless nights continue   
Gazing at the twinkling stars   
But   
Let's paint in our hearts   
The various world we want to capture   
  
Believe in   
The voice that guides you   
  
And then   
We'll be reborn anew   
And be able to forgive   
So   
Let's jump together   
To the other side of the image   
  
Now   
The sleepless nights continue   
Gazing at the twinkling stars   
But   
Let's paint in our hearts   
The various world we want to capture   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
